Black Cat
by Anime-Vampire-Angel
Summary: What happends when a girl from Joss's past comes back? What if he killed her master and made her a freak with vampire powers? What if she wants revenge? What if they fell in love with out knowing it? And what does she have to do with Vlad? Discontinued
1. the begening

Come out come out wherever you are you stupid slayer. Said a very sweet yet menacing voice.

No no no don't please don't kill me!!!!!!! Yelled a terrified Vampire Slayer.

Oh I am not here to kill you I am here to find out where the slayer named Joss lives if you tell me I shall spare you. Said the voice.

Joss??? But why??? Your not going to drink his blood are you? Asked the slayer.

Of course not I am not a vampire you idiot slayer I am human I just posses the powers of one and it is all Joss's doing. Said the voice. It was then that the slayer noticed that though this girl was stronger ,faster, smarter, and more than any vampire this 26 year old slayer had ever seen she was not one herself for he had been bleeding for some time now and she was not struggling from the smell of his blood he knew many vampires loved his blood it was O+ a very rare blood type and much craved by vampires.

I shall ask once more where is he? Said the girl more irritated than before.

H-h-h-hes in Bathory. Yelped the man for he was very much scared of this girl whoever she was. But my I please know your name. the girl turned her head and said, they call me Black Cat.

Who who calls you that. The man asked.

Well the vampires of course they are afraid of me just like you. She said almost amused. She then left to her hideout she told the vampires that had become most loyal to her and they druges who's masters have been killed by slayers just like hers she then hacked into the Bathory high school and made herself a new student and made it so that she had as many classes with the boy who had both stolen someone she loved and made her question her feelings for him. She then bought a house for her,her most loyal friend, and a vampire she trusted and that looked old enough to be her guardian. When she finished everything she had to she, her friend , and loyal vampire friend then went off to Bathory.

Hey Kathren are you ready yet it's our first day of school. Yelled a hyper white blond boy around 16 of age around 5'9 his hair reached his shoulders had a not to tan for his hair colore but not pale either skin deep blue ocean eyes a flawless white smile and had on a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt.

Of course I am Alexander. Said a 15 year old girl with long black hair with red high lights and side bangs that reached her waist she was 5'3 was as pale as any living person could be her eyes a changing color of blackish gray, blue gray, light gray, or dark gray, she had on a black and dark red Minnie skirt that went to her knees a black t-shirt that said I bite and a pair of long black convers that went up to just below her knee.

Hey don't call me that, call me Alex. Said Alex . as he playfully kissed the young girl on the cheek.

Then call me Kat and don't kiss me. Said Kat laughing. As they walked to the school Kat saw a boy she would know anywhere Joss. He was going to pay for what he did to her all those years ago. She ran over to him and kicked him on his back to a place where no one would see but instead a girl that had way to much pink on came over to the boy and hugged him. Kat was crushed all that boy seemed to do was hurt her she then called out his name then Joss looked at her and seemed to not recognized her then he walked over to her.

Um hi you seem to know me but um how? Joss asked her. She couldn't believe it.

You killed my master 7 years ago. She said with tears threatening to come out.

He looked at her then his eyes became full of guilt. I am so sorry that I took them from you is their anything I can do for you. She just looked at him with rage.

I shall show you what happened to me after you put that stake into my master the man who adopted me meet me at my house right after school. She said full of pain and rage.

Ok well that's all for now ill do more later


	2. Seeing the changes

Then the bell rang so Kat grabbed Alex's hand and led him to the school. As Kat and Alex entered the school for the first time she was getting depressed all over again. She started thinking about her master and then of the one she had lost on the night her eyes opened to the world of vampires. The one she swore to avenge. The one who was her world from her birth the one who's life was taken by the vampire named D'Ablo. Her dear older brother Gabriel.

Why Alex, why does heart have to ache so much? Kat asked while trying to keep from crying.

Kat you are remembering those nights huh. Said Alex with concern in his eyes he loved this girl as if she were his sister and also because she had saved him. He then brought her to an unpopulated area and hugged her close. She hugged him back and began to cry a bit. When she stopped she looked up at him.

It is a good thing I have water proof makeup on. She said with a sweet smile.

It sure is little Kitty Kat. Alex replied with his signature grin.

Since the school year was already 5 weeks in they went to the school office they got their schedule and headed to home room. The teacher took one look at them and was amazed of how different yet alike these to new students were. It was not by they looked except it was obvious that they both liked the color black but the look in their eyes. They seemed distant like they knew what the real world was truly like. When the teacher remembered that she needed to start class she simply said quite down we have 2 new students starting today. Everyone just looked back and forth between the two. some girls started checking the guy out and the some guys checked the girl out. Kat and Alex but a friendly smile on.

Hi I am Kat Sterling and this is my brother Alex Sterling. Said Kat in a very sweet tone.

You are probably wondering why my cute little sis and I don't look alike it is because we are both adopted. Alex said.

When Kat caught Joss looking at her their eyes meet for what seemed like forever but was in fact only a few seconds. Kat saw that Joss had changed from the last time she had seen him. He had grown to have more compassion in his eyes he had grown taller and he was kinda hot at that Kat mentally slapped herself. She couldn't think that guy was hot she needed to avenge her master she wasn't going to kill him or anything but she was going to put him into emotional pain. Nothing that could compare to Alex and her had but enough to get at least a bit of closer.

So um any questions? Kat asked hoping to get back on track. Just about every hand went up She chose a boy that looked kinda like Joss.

Hi I'm Henry. And maybe I can show you around. said Henry in a kinda flirty way. When Kat looked at Joss again he seemed mad at that boy though she had no idea why.

Whey thank you Henry I would like that very much. Responded Kat. She then decided to go into Henry's mind to find out his connection with Joss.

**In Henry's mind** dang that girl is pretty cute to bad Vlad isn't here he would totally be into her but then again I guess I can go for her I mean its isn't like my cuz would be into her pluss he and Meredith did jst break up today before school started**Out of Henry's min**

No way he knows the Pravus and he is the Joss's cousin!!! This is great I shall keep this one close thought Kat. After about 15mins of answering questions The teacher had Henry give Alex and Kat a tour but not without a hurt look from Joss.

Ok I think that's good for now please tell me what you think I really want the readers opinion.


	3. remembering the past

As Henry gave Kat and Alex the tour of the school Kat couldn't help but think of Joss.

So that's why he looked so sad and that's who that girl was. But wait a min she seems really familiar to me. But why? Could she have been from my old life before I became my master's daughter? Dang it! I can't seem to remember almost everything from before the night my brother was murdered is fuzzy. i know I will read her mind to see if she knows me. I should probably read Henry's mind again to so I can be sure he knows about vampires although I do believe that Vladimir Tod is his master.

As Kat quickly searches through Henry's mind she finds memories of when Henry and Vlad are very young.

Um Henry you are Vladimir Tod's druge? Asked Kat casually.

WHAT THE HELL!!!! H-HOW D-D-DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!?!?! Henry yelled.

No Henry I am not a vampire though thanx to your cousin Joss I do posses the powers of one. Replied Kat.

Dude I remember when I first found out! Alex laughed out.

Alex let's not go there right now. Anyway Henry I really need your help with a few things first where is Vlad and second how can I get your cuz to believe what I have just told you and to get some revenge on him he killed my master. Kat went on to say.

Revenge? Your not going to hurt him right? Henry asked nervously.

Well not badly it will just be enough that I get closure. Kat said in a normal tone.

Oh um ok just please try to go easy on him his girlfriend did just break up with him. Said Henry with concern in his eyes.

Alright we have a deal. Said Kat with a sigh.

Ok then thanx Henry for the tour of the school. Says Alex with a big grin.

Um no prob so um Kat have you been reading my mind at all? Asked Henry blushing a bit.

Yes, and what do you find cute about me? Kat asked with a look of innocence.

Um well idk you just are though I have never thought that a girl quite like you was cute before. Henry said with a deeper blush.

Mkayz I was just wondering. Kat said with a sweet smile that almost touched her eyes but not quite.

But of coarse only Alex noticed and ……… Joss? Kat felt a filmier, strange, and yet comforting presence not to faraway from her, Alex, and Henry. When she got a small whiff of who it was she couldn't believe it so she looked behind her and sure enough Joss was shyly standing there.

Um I um I uh um the teacher said I should help give you the tour as well. Joss said shyly.

Oh um thanx. Was Kat's quite repel. **in Kat's thoughts** awwwwwwww he is so sweet and he is being shy!!! Wait what is with those kinda thoughts again? **out of Kat's mind**

So lead on Mr. slayer. Said Alex playfully but with a tinge of pain in his eyes.

Well um ya ok. Said Joss quietly.

***end of the school day***

Well that was fun little Kit Kat. Said Alex booming with excitement.

Do you really need to call me that when other people are around? Asked Kat slightly annoyed.

I think it's a cute nickname. Said Joss while blushing a bit but had a slight pain in his eyes. So Kat decided to look in his mind just a little. **in Joss's mind** Hay Joss we need to talk about something. Said Meredith. What is it sweety? Asked Joss with a big grin. Um well I am sry Joss but we can't keep seeing each other I am still in love with Vlad. Said Meredith with a sad look in her eyes more like pity. But I I never mind bye Meredith. Said Joss with tears about to spell out. **out of Joss's mind**

So that's what happened. Kat thought to herself. Could she really hurt him and it was not just because she say what happened to him this morning she also saw the death of his sister. He's more like me than I thought maybe just maybe I can let go of my revenge after all he was being controlled by a vampire at the time. But he also took away the vampire who was going to adopt her for the second time she had lost a father like figure.

Joss I am unsure what to do with you now. Kat said a bit coldly.

If you want to kill me just do it I won't fight back. Said Joss with shear pain in his voice.

I did not come here to kill you!!! Kat said with rage and a few tears that wanted to escape from her eyes.

Joss looked at her truly looked at her then and noticed that he did in fact know her. He had seen her many times throughout his childhood. He remembered that he had a crush on her when he had just recently became a slayer. He couldn't believe it she was so much better looking than he had remembered. That was when he made a plan to make this girl fall in love with him and him alone. He would not lose this girl to anyone. He would kill to have her be safe and happy he would do anything as long as she fell in love with him. He grabbed her and brought her to an alleyway and moved closer and closer to her until there was not any room between them he then leaned down a little bit and kissed her smack on the lips. He liked the taste of her strawberry lip gloss and the feeling of her soft lips. What was the best was when he licked her lips for entrance she shyly let him in but all to soon they heard a shout saying GET OFF OF HER YOU DIRTY SLAYER.

Kat froze in hour, J-James?!?


	4. done for now

GET OVER HERE NOW KAT! Yelled a strange man around 25. He had longish brown hair that covered one his blazing dark ocean blue eyes, he was muscular, pale white but not as pale as Kat strangely, he was wearing black jeans a plain white v-neck and black boots. He then grabbed Kat and started to drag her then Kat with great speed escaped his grasp. That made him angrier than he already was he opened his mouth espousing his sharp fangs.

STOP IT JAMES PLEASE JUST STOP IT! Kat begged with anger and sadness .

WHY SO HE CAN MAKE YOU FORGET WHAT YOU WERE BORN TO DO! James growled.

Hay James calm down ok you do want Kat to be happy right and she will do her job ok just please let her have a little bit of a normal high school life I will let you feed off of me. Alex pleded.

Please James I will give you my blood to. I know I said I wanted to get revenge for my master and I will still hurt Joss a bit but can I please see him. Kat asked with pleading tears in her eyes she then added I might not hate him after all.

Joss just looked at her she was much different than Meredith he had loved her but for some reason he was never in love with her but with Kat he knew he was in love and he would be with her no matter what.

I will be with her no matter what even if I have to kill you. Said Joss as he then pulled Kat to him.

She should be the one named Vladimir Tod's girl for she has power unlike any other even from the world of vampires she is powerful and her eyes glow blood red she should never be with a lowly human like you. She is best suited for him her blood will make him strong and her herself will change the prophesy of the old days. She should wed him. Said James bitterly.

What? Is that why you were looking for him? Asked Henry who had been quite.

Joss looked at Kat a pain easily seen.

No, it was to give him my blood but I must also become his friend that is it friend. I had a vision that he had a family and the child had brown hair and was in a pink summer dress. While me with a little boy that looked much like me but a bit different I don't know who the father is but I do know he isn't Vladimir. Said Kat with a bit of distress in her voice.

Really? Joss asked.

Yes. Said Kat hugging him.

But what did you mean by hurt me? asked Joss.

Oh that I was going to show you my memories of the day my master died. Kat said looking down.

Oh um what did he look like anyway. Asked Joss.

You may not remember much you see you were under a vampires control during some of the fight. Said Kat with some sadness in her eyes.

Oh then why did you want to show him? Asked Henry not seeing the point at all.

Is not obvious she wanted him to feel the emptiness of loosening a family more than once. Said James as if anyone with a Brain that works could figure it out.

Be nice James! Yelled Kat and Alex in union.

Fine but I am not doing this for you boys that includes you Alex, but for Kat and her and Alex's blood that clear. Said James with a scowl.

Thanx Jamie. Said Kat as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

At that James blushed, Alex and Henry laughed, and Joss looked jealous.

James you must be hungry lets go to the house so you can get some blood.

Ok i think thats good for now so anyway plz r&r and i own nothing in this story sept my characters that i made up and the name for Alex is a joke the name i do not take credit for but the character himself i do thats all for now and i prob wont up date this story till the next book comes out which is in September with that happy reading.


End file.
